Cold Hearted Snake
by BueFlame
Summary: Can a cold hearted snake really learn to love? When a new, and rather famous girl comes to Hogwarts, Draco finds that he seems to have feelings for her...is it just lust?...or something more? What does the Golden Trio have to do with this? Plz R & R Rate.
1. Celeberity Student

A new story that came to me one day….and wouldn't leave me alone until I finally got it down on the computer. My first try at a HP fic, I hope it's good. There's probably a lot of OOCness, though I'm not sure. You can tell me. Flames and comments are welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter….it belongs to you-know-who.

"…" talking

'…' thinking

…. action

Chapter 1: Celebrity Student

Draco's P.O.V.

'She was on the front page of the paper again. Mya . It said that she would be attending at Hogwarts this year. Pansy had been going on and on about it all summer, it was getting really annoying. She kept saying that she would make friends with her and they would hang out and do 'girl things.' I'd asked once what those 'girl things' were….I never asked again. She kept talking about how great of friends they would be and then I pointed out that she might not end up in Slytherin. She didn't talk to me for two weeks. That was a relief really, so I didn't mind all that much, I still had Blaise - not that he was any better, still going on about how hot and sexy she is. Even though he's got a point, what with that flawless ivory skin, enigmatic amethyst eyes, long eyelashes, full rose lips, raven tresses, and hourglass figure many girls and guys alike, would kill to have, she is – but after a while you get tired of hearing the same thing over and over. I guess I'll find out if she really is going to attend later today,' he thought while combing his hair into perfection. He took one last look at himself and went down to meet his mother.

Regular P.O.V.

"Are you ready to go Draco?" she asked looking at her only son, smirking.

"Yes," he answered looking a bit annoyed.

"Honestly Draco, you take longer to get ready than a girl," she replied making her way toward the door.

"Hmph," Draco harrumphed.

"You should get going, don't want to be late for the first day of school now do you?" she asked, and not waiting for an answer she walked outside, Draco not far behind. She turned around and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and handing him his luggage she said, "I hope you have a great year at Hogwarts dear."

Draco smiled at his mother he hugged her in return, and just before he left he said, "I will, don't worry." He then apparated to station 9 ¾.

-On the Hogwarts Express-

"Do you really think Mya will be going to Hogwarts this year?" asked Ron.

"Who knows, it might just be a rumor, you know how the Daily Profit is," replied Hermione.

"Yeah, you never know with them," Harry scoffed, remembering Rita Skeeter.

"Yeah…but still, it would be so cool to have a real celebrity at Hogwarts!" cried Ron excitedly.

"Yeah it would," Harry replied.

"Did you two forget about Lockhart or what?" Hermione countered.

"That idiot doesn't count because he was a total fraud," said Ron, "and you know it," he added as Hermione opened her mouth to say something.

"True," agreed Harry. "Besides Hermione, what do you have against her?"

"Yeah, what do you have against her anyway? She's hot!" asked Ron looking across at her.

Hermione glared at Ron heatedly."We don't have time for this nonsense. We have to get to the prefects cabin and start patrolling," she practically growled.

"Um…yeah I guess so…See you later mate," said Ron, then making sure that Hermione was out of earshot, he added to Harry, "Hopefully…"

"Yeah, later Ron," Harry replied smiling at his best friend. 'He really is dense.'

-In the Great Hall-

The sorting of all the first years was over and there was no sign of Mya anywhere.

"I guess it was all a rumor about her coming here after all," Draco told his two best friends at the Slytherin table.

They didn't respond. Instead they just looked at Dumbledore who had just stood up. He looked at the students in the Great Hall and smiling he looked up at the enchanted ceiling, he then said while still looking up at the ceiling, "Would you mind coming down so that I may introduce you my dear?"

Many student and some of the teachers were staring at Dumbledore as if he were crazy. Then, out of the enchanted ceiling a cloaked figure descended landing on the floor in front of Dumbledore as if it where nothing to jump down from fifty or so feet high. "I wish to present a very special student who from now on will be attending at Hogwarts for her last year of school, Miss Mya Fiore."

There was a great lot of whispering going on now. "Now if you would please, Miss Fiore," said Dumbledore, motioning to the stool and the sorting hat. The cloaked figure nodded and headed to the stool where the sorting hat laid. Professor McGonagall took the sorting hat off of the stool so that Mya could sit on it.

Mya finally took the hood of her cloak of so that everyone could see her face. Her raven hair was perfect, not a hair out of place, her eyes outlined with black eyeliner and a bit of mascara, making her amethyst eyes stand out even more, and her ivory skin making her rose lips stand out. She sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head. The hat suddenly stirred to life, its rip/mouth twisting in thought. Everyone seemed to be holding its breath, hoping that she would be in their house.

Then the sorting hat finally roared, "Gryffindor!" Then there was a loud round of applause, especially at the Gryffindor table. Even some of the Slytherins were cheering and whistling, but they were all boys. (A.N. : typical * rolls eyes*) Mya smiled as Professor McGonagall took the sorting hat off of her head and she stood to take a seat amongst the Gryffindors. She headed down the small space between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff table, she headed to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting next to Neville, Ginny and the twins. She stopped in front of Neville and asked, "Mind if I sit with you and your friends, Neville?"

The rest of the group stared at her open mouthed as Neville replied with a, "Yes," and smiled at her. She sat down between Neville and the twins. She smiled at them all sweetly and said, "I hope you don't mind me sitting here."

"No, not at all," the twins replied simultaneously.

"Thanks," she replied smiling happily at them.

"Miss Fiore," Neville started, "Would you-?" but he was never able to finish because Dumbledore stood once again.

"Alright, now that that is over, why don't we tuck in?" he said smiling at them all, as the food magically appeared on the tables. The first years all ooed and awed while the rest of the students started to stack their plates with food.

"What did you want to say before Neville?" asked Mya, looking at Neville questioningly.

"Oh, ah, well…n-nothing, nothing really," he replied getting all red in the face.

"Are you sure?" she asked softly raising a brow.

"Uh," was Neville's intelligent reply.

"Because if it's an autograph you want…" she started to say, Neville looked up at her quickly, she smiled at him, "I could just give you my autograph later."

"Ah-….thank you," he replied embarrassedly, looking at his plate.

She then suddenly turned his face to look her in the eyes with her hand, and said, "No problem. Besides, you're the president of my first ever fanclub." And with that said she took some headphones out of her pocket and put them in her ears. She then took some of the potato leek soup and garlic bread on the table and started to eat, her head bobbing to the rhythm of the music she was listening to.

Neville just sat there stunned in his seat, unable to move, with his mouth slightly open. And across the way three pair of eyes watched the interaction. (A.N.: Ok, there we're a lot more than just three, the whole of the Great Hall was pretty much looking at the interaction, but we only care about three certain pairs of eyes….)

At the Slytherin table Pansy, Blaise, and Draco were attentively watching the interaction between Neville and Mya.

"I can't believe she got put in Gryffindor! Of all the houses, it just had to be Gryffindor!" cried Pansy angrily.

"Well, I hate to say so, but, I told you so," said Draco.

Pansy glared at him like this was somehow this was his fault. Blaise put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Glaring at Draco won't make Mya become a Slytherin you know."

"You're right," she sighed, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," he said smirking at her. "So, still think you can be her friend?"

"I'll try," she said dejectedly.

"That's going to be pretty hard, seeing as she's already made friends with the 'golden trio,'" said Blaise, looking over at the Gryffindor table. "It's a shame really…and here I was getting my hopes up of finally being able to get her autograph and everything."

Draco rolled his eyes at his best friends antics, but silently agreed that it would probably be very much near impossible to even get near enough to her to get her autograph, or anything else, with the 'golden trio' as her friends, let alone become friends with her.

-After the Feast-

Dumbledore got up once again (A.N.: he seems to be doing that a lot huh?) and told them what he always told them at the beginning of the year every year. And then as they finished singing their school's anthem, he said, "I am proud to announce this years' Heads: Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy! If you would please come to the here so that I may congratulate you…"

Hermione beamed as her name was called, and as she headed to the front the Gryffindor table congratulated her as well as some of the other students. Malfoy just smirked as he was congratulated by his fellow Slytherins and he too headed to the front.

"Well done, well done," he said, eyes sparkling. "Now I bid you all goodnight!"

Everyone started making their way to their dormitories, except for three. Mya was heading back up to front where Dumbledore, Hermione, and Draco were. Pansy and Blaise were still sitting at the Slytherin table, waiting for Draco.

"Since you are the Heads, you will be given the choice of sleeping in a different dormitory," said Dumbledore, looking at Hermione and Draco, "Of course you're welcome to decline. Miss Fiore, you will sleep wherever Miss Granger will not."

"Okay," she replied smiling.

"I'll take the different dormitory," said Draco.

"Alright then Mr. Malfoy, why don't you go on ahead? It's the tower on the east, go to the very top on the stairs and tap the darkest brick on the wall and say 'fate,'" instructed Dumbledore.

"Right," replied Malfoy, then he headed to meet his best friends so that they could go to his new dormitory.

"What about you Miss Granger?" he asked Hermione.

"I…um…I don't know," she said looking thoughtful. 'I can't let her stay at the Gryffindor tower with Ron there! Not when he's totally crazy about her, I don't want to lose him! I don't stand a chance against her…but I can't leave her alone with Draco Malfoy either! Ooooh…what do I do? What do I do?'

"It's alright. I'll be fine really, you go get him," said Mya taking Hermione's hands in hers.

"I- uh….okay," Hermione agreed. 'How did she know what….? I'm sooo embarrassed.'

"Alright then, now that that's settled….you two young ladies should go off to your dormitories," said Dumbledore looking at the girls, "Miss Fiore, I trust you know your way to your dormitory…or should I escort you?"

"I know the way, thank you headmaster," she said smiling up at him.

"Very well, good night," he said walking away toward the door at the side of the table in front.

"Thank you," Hermione said looking embarrassed.

Mya just smiled at her and told her that she was welcome and then told her that they should get to their dormitories or they would get into trouble, so they walked out of the Great Hall and parted ways with a good night. As soon as they parted ways, Mya put her headphones back on.

Mya finally got to the top of the stairs of the east tower and found the darkest brick on the wall, pointed her wand at it and said the password. She was listening to "Get Up" dancing to the music she walked in to the dormitory to find Blaise, Draco, and Pansy. She smiled at them, took her headphones of and went over to them and said hi. They looked at her surprised.

"Um…?" she looked at them, a puzzled expression on her face. They looked at her some more. She stared right back. And thus the staring contest ensued, it lasted forever. Actually it was only a few minutes. The silence was broken by the sound of Mya's cell phone ringing. She put her head phones back on and clicked the small button on it.

"Hello? Yes, I'm fine. Granddaddy is fine too…Gryffindor. Yeah, thanks…you don't have to do that…*sigh* Fine, whatever, do what you want. I'll be sure to do that…Yes…me too. Okay, love you too, bye," she said talking to the person that had called.

"Well," she said looking at them again, "seeing as you don't want to talk to me…I'll just go to my room." She got up and started walking in the direction of her bedroom.

"Wait!" cried Pansy stretching her hand out as sign to stop. Mya turned to look back at her. Pansy got up, "My name's Pansy Parkinson, this is Blaise Zabini, and that's Draco Malfoy," motioning to each of the boys as she introduced them. Mya looked at each person and nodded her head as a greeting.

"Pleased to meet you, but, um…why didn't you want to talk to me earlier?" she replied.

"It's not that we didn't," Pansy replied waving her hands in front of her as if to clear the misunderstanding, "It's just…we were surprised is all. That you would talk to us. I mean…we are in Slytherin."

"Yeah, and Slytherins and Gryffindors don't talk to each other very much. It's like an unwritten rule," said Blaise.

Mya looked at them with an eyebrow raised. Then she started laughing. The other three in the room looked at her like she had gone crazy. After a while she composed herself and asked, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," the all replied simultaneously, their eyes following her form as she went to sit on the couch next to where they were sitting.

"That's the most retarded rule ever. No rule is going to keep me from talking to whomever I chose to talk to, especially not an unwritten one," she said shaking her head. Again they look at her in surprise. "What? Are you guys going to start that all over again?"

"Oh, sorry! We didn't mean too," said Pansy looking embarrassed.

"It's okay. So…um…" she replied.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" asked Blaise.

"Blaise!" screamed Pansy turning around and smacking him up-side the head.

"Ow! What?" he replied.

"You don't ask things like that to people you don't know!" cried Pansy positively foaming at the mouth.

"But I do know her, she's Mya Fiore!" replied Blaise.

Pansy hit him harder than last time. He looked at her angrily, but that changed to a look of terror when he looked at fierce death-glare she was giving him (**BueFlame:** If looks could kill, you'd be dead Zabini. **Blaise:** Shut up! **BueFlame:** What was that? *vein throbbing, hands twitching * **Blaise:** I said "Shut up!" can't you hear? **BueFlame:** *punches him* **Blaise:** Why am I being abused so? **BueFlame:** Because you're a dumbass *Blaise falls unconscious* Pfft, can't even handle a little punch to the head). He said nothing, cowering behind Draco.

"Haha, it's alright. No, I don't have a boyfriend," she said smiling. 'Pansy likes Blaise, that much is obvious. They make a cute couple.'

-END CHAPTER-

Hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know so I can continue it, if not….then I'll still keep going lol. Thanx. 'Till next time….or not….it's up to you really. I've made a few corrections ..I think I've got them all this time. If anyone would like to be my beta I would really appreciate it. ^^

BueFlame


	2. Chilaquiles

Hey pplz. I decide to keep on going until I can go no further. Well, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer : I only own Mya….the rest belongs to you-know-who.

Chapter 2: Chilaquiles

"Haha, it's alright. No, I don't have a boyfriend," she said smiling. 'Pansy likes Blaise. That much is obvious. They make a cute couple.'

"I'm sorry about that, really," apologized Pansy, blushing.

"It's alright. I'm used to being asked questions like that," she replied. "Why don't we liven things up?"

"What do you mean?" asked Draco.

She smiled at them, a gleam in her eyes, "Let's par-tey!" she screamed jumping up in the air with her fists raised.

"Um…party?" asked Pansy confused.

"Yeah," Mya replied happily.

"But it's only the four of us," stated Blaise recovering from the earlier incident, getting up off the couch he was sitting on with Draco.

"So? We can still party like there's no tomorrow," she countered.

"Whatever," said Draco standing up too. (A.N. This is Draco's way of agreeing)

"Alright then. Now that that's settled, let's get this party started!" she cried happily. "First we're gonna need a dance floor…" she said getting her wand out of her cloak's pocket and flicked it at the furniture so that it shrank. She picked them all up and set them somewhere safe. "Then we're gonna need some music…" she said flicking her wand again, a jukebox appeared. "Some refreshments and food would be nice too…" she added flicking her wand yet again and table with all kinds of refreshments and food appeared in a corner of the living room. "There should be something else…but what?...I know!" she added as an afterthought, and flicking her wand once more, lights of all types appeared on the ceiling and the fire in the fireplace went out.

"Now we're ready to par-tey!" she cried happily, smiling at them. "No, wait up. What kind of music do you like to dance to?" she asked.

"Um…I don't know…something modern?" Blaise replied.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Something rave, techno, or dance," answered Draco.

"Alright," she agreed going over to the jukebox and pressing a few buttons. Then the music started slowly at first and got faster. The song was called "Pump this Party" by Benni Benassi (sp?).

Mya stated to sway to the music and closed her eyes and then she started to dance moving her whole body to the rhythm of the music. The others soon joined her. She opened her eyes to find silvery-grey ones staring at her, so she danced on over to their owner as Pansy got closer to Blaise. They danced together their bodies moving to beat they twirled, they grinded, they stepped in sync with one another as if they were able to read the others mind.

The rest of the night went similarly until they were too tired to dance any longer. They ate and drank until it was three in the morning, they would have gone on longer, but they remembered they had classes the following day. And so with that in mind they went to sleep. Pansy in Mya's room and Blaise in Draco's.

-The Next Morning-

Draco woke from a rather loud bit of snoring. It was Blaise - who had slept on the chair he had transfigured into a bed. He looked around for his wand. It was on the dresser next to him bed and said, "Tempus." A magical clock appeared in the air in front of him, it read, 6:30 in the morning. He decided he would get up and take a shower before breakfast. So he stepped into the bathroom conveniently located in his room and striped off the clothes he had worn yesterday - he hadn't bothered to change into his bed clothes. He then stepped into the shower and proceeded to open the water cold and wake himself up. Next he lathered himself up and then rinsed. He stepped out of the shower and reached for one of the grey towels on the rack and wrapped it around his lower half. He then went back into his room for his wand, which he had left on the dresser next to his bed. Said a quick spell to dry himself off, and then changed into his school robes. The clock now read 6:45. He went back into the bathroom and pointing the wand at his head he murmured a spell to fix his hair. Then looking at himself in the mirror to make sure he looked good, and confirming that he did, went to go wake Blaise and the others up so that they could get ready as well.

After having successfully waking Blaise he made his way to Mya's room to wake the girls up. Upon getting to her door he found a note that was magically attached. It said:

I've gone out for my usual morning jog. I'll be back for breakfast.

Mya

"Jogging?" Draco asked himself quietly, raising one of his perfectly arched eyebrows.

But he didn't have much time to ponder on this as the door to Mya's room suddenly opened to reveal Pansy in her school robes as well.

"Oh Draco," she cried surprised at his being there. "Is that from Mya?" she asked seeing the paper in his hand.

"Yeah," he replied absentmindedly.

"What's it say?" she asked.

Not feeling up to telling her he handed her the note and left for the living room. It seemed to have been returned to normal. 'Must have been Mya.' (A.N. They hadn't put it back the night before) Draco sat on the armchair that faced the entrance to their quarters, waiting for everyone to get there so that they could get down to breakfast. Pansy came first, followed by Blaise, and finally Mya; who came back in a sports bra, form-hugging running pants and shoes, a jacket tied around her waist, hair tied up into a ponytail and a water bottle in hand.

She greeted them with a smile and a small 'hello.' Then she headed to her room to get ready for the day. They waited for her; she finally came back fifteen minutes later. "Let's go," she said cheerily.

They set off for the Great Hall together, talking along the way. When they arrived a lot of the school was already there. Many turned to looked at the odd group as they entered.

"Well, I guess we should go to our respective tables. I'll talk to ya later, 'kay?" she said smiling at them.

"Alright," they said. They then separated and went to their tables to eat breakfast. Mya spotted Hermione and the others and went to sit with them.

"Hello," she greeted them cheerfully. They greeted her as well, though not as cheerily.

"What were you doing with Malfoy and his gang?" asked Ron almost immediately after she sat down.

"Huh? Oh…I came down to breakfast with them seeing as we all slept in the heads' quarters," she answered looking at the food in front of her.

"What? You mean Parkinson and Zabini stayed there too?" he cried incredulously. Not all that surprised that Draco was there, seeing as Hermione had told them about her situation.

"Yeah. We partied like there was no tomorrow. It was a lot of fun. We stayed up until three o'clock in the morning, so we decided it was better if Pansy and Blaise stayed the night, rather than risk them getting caught by Filch," she answered as if it were the most common thing in the world. All who had heard this gaped at her. She frowned. "I wanted some chilaquiles," she pouted, referring to the food in front of her.

"You partied with them? With Malfoy, Parkinson, and Zabini? You do know they're Slytherins right? And Slytherins and Gryffindors don't talk to each other very much, much less party with them! It's one of those unwritten rules of Hogwarts," said Ron.

"Yes, I did, and it was loads of fun. And so what if they're Slytherins, they were really nice to me. And _why_ does everyone keep going on about that stupid unwritten rule?" she replied, now getting irritated.

"But they're Slytherins! They can't be trusted! They probably have some ulterior motive for being nice to you!" Ron replied practically shouting at the top of his lungs.

"I'll have you know that I have a very good sense for these kind of things, and I have _never_ been wrong about a person before! I do _not_ appreciate the way you are talking about my _friends_, and if you don't like to the fact that I'm friends with them then too bad! 'Cuz there's no way I'm going to end _my_ friendship with them because _you_ don't trust them!" she cried rising from her seat and banging her fists on the table, glaring down at Ron icily. Ron and the others could do nothing but sit there and stare at her in a mixture of astonishment, shock, and fear. She then got her bag and stormed off out of the Great Hall, eyes trailing after her as she went until they could no longer see her.

-At the Slytherin Table-

"What do you think the weasel is telling her?" asked Pansy looking over at the Gryffindor table, "Can't be anything good though."

"Pfft. Well isn't that obvious?" Blaise replied. "Damn weasel is probably telling her to not trust us and all that," he added rolling his eyes.

"I don't think she'll stop hanging around us though," Draco commented, looking lazily over at the Gryffindor table.

"What makes you so sure about that?" questioned Pansy, looking at Draco instead.

"She doesn't seem the type to give into peer pressure, or to give in at all for that matter," he answered his lip quirking upward into an almost-smile.

"Yeah you're right, she doesn't seem the type. Quite the opposite really," said Blaise, adding his two cents to the conversation. They then turned again to the Gryffindor table to see the outcome. They turned to see as Ron was practically shouting his head off at her. The three Slytherins rose at this, but stayed at their table. Then they saw as Mya replied and then stormed off. They followed after her soon afterwards.

-Outside of the Great Hall-

They caught up to her – she had stopped at the kitchen's entrance. She was breathing heavily. Sensing them she looked over at them.

"Are-are you alright, Mya?" Pansy asked worried.

She smiled, "I'm fine, a little pissed off, but fine none the less."

"What are you doing here?" asked Blaise, changing the subject.

"Oh well…there weren't any chilaquiles at the table…" she replied opening the door.

"Chilaquiles? What the bloody hell are those?"

"Ah….well…they're….why don't you come with me and I'll make us some? I'm sure you'll like them….unless, you don't like spicy food for breakfast?"

"I don't mind."

"Me either."

"Spicy?"

"Yup. Follow me," she said going into the kitchens.

"Alright," they agreed together, following her into the kitchen to see just what she was going to make. As they entered the kitchen they were met with the sight of many house elves working to make the breakfast and cleaning up as they went. Some looked up at them as they came in and then looked away to get back to what they were doing. Two house elves came up to Mya.

"Hello miss. What do you need?" asked the green eyed elf named Dobby.

"Oh, hello there," smiled Mya, bending down so that she was eye-level with him. "I just came in here to make me some chilaquiles."

"Chilaquiles? What are those?" asked Dobby, looking up at her.

"Um….why don't I just show you what they are?" she standing up and going over to a cupboard. She opened it and looked at its contents, she frowns, closing the cupboard and turning to face them once more she asks, "I'm going to need eggs, corn tortillas, cooking oil, mozzarella cheese, onions, cilantro, green tomatoes, green chilies, a frying pan, pot, knife, and stirring spoon…..and perhaps an apron."

Dobby and Winky went about getting her what she needed and she started cooking. They watched her in amazement as she went about the kitchen doing this and that. When she had finished, she served all of them at a table that she had conjured up. "Well I hope you like it," she said sitting down at the table, motioning for them to do the same. Draco, Pansy, and Blaise sat down, but Dobby and Winky remained where they were. Mya looked down at them and asked, "Aren't you hungry?"

They stared at her wide eyed, then finally Dobby spoke, "Y-you want us to eat with you young mistress?"

"Well of course," she replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Y-you are t-too kind to us, young mistress," they cried sobbing. Mya smiled at them kindly, which only caused them to sob even louder.

"If you don't stop that sobbing right now, and start eating what I prepared, I'll be very angry with you," she said mock-glaring at them.

"Y-yes of course," Dobby replied calming down a bit.

"Alright, now that everyone's settled and ready, let eat," Mya suggested happily, clapping her hands together and started eating after saying a short 'Itadakimatsu.' (sp?)

They all took a bite out of the chilaquiles. Mya looked at them while still eating hers. Dobby and Winky grabbed their glasses of juice and drank them in one gulp. She looked at the house elves worriedly, "Are you all right?" she asked. They nodded their heads. She looked at the other three people at the table, "Well…? What do you think?" she asked them.

Pansy was the first to answer, "It's hot!" she cried. She then grabbed her glass of juice and took a sip to enhance her point.

"This is hot!" Blaise agreed, downing his juice in such a hurry that he spilled some on himself. "Crap! My robes are all dirty now!" he cried jumping up and trying to wipe the juice of with his and only succeeding in making it worse. "Damn it!" he cursed angrily.

"Idiot, quit that. You're only making it worse, come here," Pansy commanded. Blaise stared at her angrily, but did as she said. She pointed her wand and then the stain was gone.

"Thanks," he said.

"Welcome," she replied, going back to eating the rest of her chilaquiles.

"These are great," cried Draco finally. Everyone turned to look at him. "What? They are."

"You really think so?" Mya asked.

"Yeah, they're spicy. I like spicy," he said finally looking up from his plate of chilaquiles to look at her.

"Oh, well, thank you," she replied. Her heart gave a 'bu-bump' at his smile. They finished their chilaquiles, and the bell rang to get to their classes. "I guess we should get going," Mya said. The others agreed.

-END CHAPTER-

I hope you all liked this chapter. I've decided to keep this story up, even if no one comments it. - Though they would be very muchappreciated.

BueFlame


	3. Apologies and Thank Yous

Here I am again. My computer is dead, so I'm using a friend's.

Disclaimer : I only own Mya….the rest belongs to you-know-who.

Chapter 3: Apologies and Thank Yous

-Last Time-

"Yeah, they're spicy. I like spicy," he said finally looking up from his plate of chilaquiles to look at her.

"Oh, well, thank you," she replied. Her heart gave a 'bu-bump' at his smile. They finished their chilaquiles, and the bell rang to get to their classes. "I guess we should get going," Mya said. The others agreed.

-Outside Courtyard-

"Isn't it cool how we have Care of Magical Creatures Together?" Mya said, looking back at them.

"Yeah, it is," replied Pansy. The other two nodded.

"I wonder what we're studying this year?" wondered Blaise out loud. "I hope there aren't any more blast-ended skrewts."

"Blast-ended skrewts? You guys took care of them? But aren't they kind of dangerous?" Mya asked.

"Kind of? Try _very_," Blaise replied dramatically. "I'm surprised that we even survived the whole thing."

"Oh, come on….it couldn't have been that bad," Mya said incredulously.

"It's true," Pansy agreed with Blaise.

"We're almost there," Draco said as they approached a mass of students near Hagrid's hut.

"All righ', all righ'. Settle down everybody," Hagrid cried over the hubbub. "O'er the course of the semester we'll be learnin' 'bout some 'o the most amazin' creatures and how they are used to benefit wizards and witches."

Mya raised her hand in the air and waited for Hagrid to notice.

"Question?" Hagrid asked when he had seen her raised hand.

"Yes Professor," she answered putting her hand down. "Do you mean that we will be learning about creatures like dragons, acrumantulas, and the like? The creatures who we use to make things, like dragon hide gloves or a potion?"

"Yeah," he answered her question looking surprisingly pleased.

"I think that will be very useful and interesting to learn," Mya said smiling up at him.

"Oh…ah…well…me too," Hagrid stammered with a bright smile on his face. And with that he started telling them about the various uses of dragon's blood.

-At Lunch Time-

Hermione's P.O.V.

'I wonder where Mya is….? I hope she isn't too mad about what Ron said earlier...though he did have a point….still, he didn't have to do it in such a manner,' Hermione thought as she sat between Ron and Harry, nibbling at the food on her fork. She looked up to the Great Hall's doors and saw that Mya had come in with the "Silver Trio" looking like they were enjoying themselves. 'Hmm…they actually seem to be enjoying her company….maybe they're not using her for something, maybe they really just want to be her friends….then again it is the "Silver Trio"….can they really be trusted?'

She stood up to get to her before she was able to sit down to eat. She walked up to Mya ignoring the protests of Ron and Harry. When she finally got to where Mya was, she cleared her throat to get her attention. "Mya, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked. "Alone?" she added as she noticed that Draco, Pansy, and Blaise were still with her.

"Sure," she replied smiling at her. "I'll see you guys later, 'kay?" Mya said, looking back at them as she followed Hermione out of the Great Hall.

"Alright," Pansy said, the boys just nodded.

-Mya's P.O.V.-

"Hahaha…you guys are crazy," I said laughing and shaking my head. I saw Hermione approaching us out of the corner off my eye.

"Mya can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked. "Alone?" she added as she noticed that Draco, Pansy, and Blaise were still with me.

'I wonder if she's going to explain Ron's behavior this morning…' I thought as I looked at her.

"Sure," I replied smiling at her. "I'll see you guys later, 'kay?" I said, looking back at them as I followed Hermione out of the Great Hall.

"Alright," Pansy said, the boys just nodded. I noticed that Draco's eyes lingered on me for a bit longer, and I could feel them following me.

Hermione stopped in front of the Gryffindor hourglass.

-Normal P.O.V.-

"Look, Mya…I want to apologize to you about how Ron acted today in the morning. He…" started Hermione.

"Heheh, I thought as much when I was you coming towards me," Mya cut in. "Look, don't worry about it. I also overreacted a bit, so…."

"Well I'm glad you're not mad," Hermione replied, letting out a sigh of relief. "He was just trying to be nice….in his own…_special_ way."

"Yeah…I got that after I calmed down, but I still think he's wrong," Mya said.

"I, well…I uh….I really have to agree with Ron on this one," Hermione hesitantly said. "Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and for that matter…..the rest of the Slytherines have never been anything but a thorn in the side to all the rest of the houses, but especially the Gryffindors….and the three of us. Draco and Harry never got along, not since the train ride to Hogwarts in their first year,, they became arch enemies soon afterwards. Draco is from a very old and powerful pureblood family, so naturally he is the unofficial king of the Slytherines. Harry, being who he is, has always been Draco's opposite. They are enemies. That hasn't really changed, and since we're his best friends….well…he's never been _nice_ to us. Quite the opposite really," she told Mya, feeling more confident now, seeing as she hadn't tried to stop her from telling her her version of the story.

Mya stayed quiet for a while and just stared at Hermione, her face thoughtful. The she said, "I can't change or erase what happened in the past, but….I still stand to what I said before. I usually have a good sense about people, and they aren't _bad_ people. They aren't _pure_, but…they're not bad either."

"Well, it's your choice to believe what you want. We just want you to be careful. We don't want you to be hurt," Hermione replied.

Mya smiled at her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Hermione replied, smiling back.

-Back at the Tower-

"What do you suppose Granger wanted to talk to Mya about?" Pansy asked out loud. She was sitting on the smaller of the couches next to Blaise.

"Probably something to do with Weasly and us," Blaise replied. "About what we did to them and then telling her not to trust us and what not…."

"Do you think she'll stop being our friends because of that?" Pansy asked uncertainly.

"I don't know," Blaise muttered. "I hope not, she's been really cool with us."

"What do you think Draco?" Pansy asked the pale, silvery-grey eyed boy.

Draco remained quiet, staring blankly ahead of him. He was sitting opposite them, on the armchair by the fireplace.

"Draco?" Pansy asked, looking at him questioningly. "Helll-oo-ooo? Anyone in there?"

Draco, seeming to finally snap out of the daze he was in, frowned at her. "What do you want, Pansy?

"I asked you a question," she retorted, annoyed with him for not having paid attention.

"Again I ask. What?" he asked arching one of his eyebrows.

Pansy sighed. "I asked you if you thought that Mya might stop being our friend because of what Granger might be telling her about us."

"I thought we'd already been through this. Mya will not be swayed by others so easily, if she's really our friend then what Granger says to her will have no effect on her," he replied coolly, sinking into the armchair.

"Thank you for your vote of confidence Draco," Mya said coming towards them.

"Mya," Draco looked up at her as she approached them a bit surprised. "How long have you been here?"

"For a while," she replied smiling at him. "You guys weren't in the Great Hall so I came looking for you. Did you already eat something?"

"Well actually…" Blaise started, but was interrupted by him stomach growling in hunger.

Mya giggled, "Why don't we head back to the Great Hall, get something, and eat it somewhere else?"

"Alright," they replied.

-End Chapter-

Alrighty….that's it for now…..hopefully I can update sooner, but who knows…..Man, it's a weird feeling to have graduated…..sigh Well…see ya next time!

BueFlame


End file.
